Foolish Beat
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: Será possível alcançar finais felizes? As lembranças e a dor simplesmente não vão embora.. Oneshot - Songfic


**_...I could never love again the way that I loved you_**

_Eu nunca poderia amar de novo do jeito que eu te amei_

**_I could never cry again like I did when I left you_**

_Eu nunca poderia chorar de novo como eu fiz quando eu deixei você_

**_And when we said goodbye_**

_E quando dissemos adeus_

**_Oh the look in your eyes_**

_Ah, o olhar em seus olhos_

**_Just left me beside myself without your heart_**

_Deixou-me fora de mim, sem o seu coração_

**_I could never love again now that we're apart..._**

_Eu nunca poderei amar novamente, agora que estamos separados..._

* * *

><p>Anos e anos se passaram em uma velocidade cada vez maior. Seria isso uma magia poderosa e desconhecida que parecia amaldiçoar sua vida dando a sensação de que já não conseguia arranjar tempo sequer para refletir, planejar?... Olhando ao redor, a velha cidade; Storybrooke, onde havia confinado todos aqueles que julgava ser inimigos apenas porque usufruíam de finais felizes e ela acreditava nunca alcançar o seu.<p>

Eu tive tudo... Muito mais que qualquer jovem sonhadora podia imaginar. Tive tudo aquilo que minha mãe sonhava para mim. Ela também teve seu final feliz...

Foi diante de um famoso poço, o conhecido Poço dos Desejos, onde quem bebe de sua água recebe de volta aquilo que havia perdido, que olhou lá no fundo, como se procurasse algo de valor, como se quisesse se jogar la dentro para buscar. Perdera tantas coisas na vida, mas o que mais amava era algo que nem um poderoso poço e nem a mais poderosa magia traria de volta...

_Daniel..._

Abaixou a cabeça deixando os cabelos negros cobrirem a face e debruçada sobre o poço fechou os olhos. Algum tempo antes desfez da única lembrança que guardava, uma aliança que simbolizava a união com ele, um casamento simbólico no estábulo da família Mills, enquanto prontos para uma fuga. E porque se desfez? Pela vingança! Aquele dia jamais seria apagado de sua memória: quando viu o coração de seu amado ser esmagado pelas mãos nuas de sua mãe. A partir desse momento, como poderia ser a mesma Regina Miils de sempre? Ali estava agora, em Maine, prefeita de Storybrooke por conta de uma maldição, e tal maldição que surgiu por conta de um coração despedaçado, acreditando que acabar com a felicidade alheia poderia preencher o vazio em seu peito.

* * *

><p>Foi enquanto uma lágrima era forma em seu olhar que sentiu um toque suave no ombro, fazendo-a voltar-se para quem a chamava. Surpreendentemente o abrir de seus olhos parece ter levado Regina a seu mundo novamente, trajada com um vestido longo, simples, semelhante ao de uma camponesa. Os cabelos normalmente na altura dos ombros agora compridos, parcialmente soltos com mechas voltadas para frente e uma maquiagem leve. Linda como uma jovem princesinha aos olhos daquele que a chamou e que a fez boquiaberta e visivelmente emocionada.<p>

A bela e conhecida Floresta Encantada era o cenário agora, e ele lhe sorria docemente, levando o indicador aos lábios dela impedindo-lhe a fala. Seus olhos castanhos era de pura lágrima que também foram impedidas por ele. Após receber um beijo carinhoso na testa, sentiu sua mão esquerda tomá-la a cintura e puxá-la para perto e a direita segurar sua mão trêmula.

_D-Daniel... você está vivo?! Será isso alguma magia? Você voltou pra mim, meu amor?!_

_**There was a time when**_

_Houve um tempo em que_

_**Broken hearts and broken dreams**_

_Corações partidos e sonhos quebrados_

_**Were over.**_

_Tinham acabado._

_**There was a place where**_

_Havia um lugar onde_

_**All you could do was**_

_Tudo que você podia fazer era_

_**Wish on a four leaf clover.**_

_Desejar sobre um trevo de quatro folhas._

Palavras eram vãs naquele momento. Só lhe importava aproveitar aquele momento em que ele lhe tomava nos braços e rodopiava com ela em uma dança suave, para lá e para cá, chegando a segurar firme o corpo dele temendo que escapasse outra vez de sua vida. Naquele instante a velha Regina estava de volta. Bondosa e gentil, com olhar de menina sonhadora e apaixonada, desapareceu dali a mulher perversa e egoísta que usava de sua magia -que tanto um dia repudiou- para conseguir o que bem entendesse. Tudo foi esquecido ali diante dele que apareceu para ela como um verdadeiro príncipe a lhe resgatar da tristeza, do vazio e da solidão. Não podia se conter mais. Enquanto ainda dançavam, jogou-se sobre seus braços, sendo girada no ar, enchendo seu amado de beijos e molhando sua veste com lágrimas de profunda alegria. Não importava como, não importava circunstância ou razão... ele estava ali. E foi colocar os pés no chão que se via o largo sorriso banhado em lágrimas da então menina Regina.

-Daniel... eu!...

-Shh... Não diga nada minha querida. Voltei para que possamos fugir juntos, como era nosso plano. Pra que a magia mais poderosa de todas viva para sempre conosco, para conquistarmos o nosso final feliz! Esqueça tudo o que passou... Apenas feche os olhos.

* * *

><p>Levou delicadamente a destra até o rosto de sua amada fechando lentamente seus olhos. Aproximando lentamente dela, face a face, lábios nos lábios, Daniel deixou um beijo carinhoso e demorado ali, enquanto acariciava seu rosto suavemente. Era como se jamais tivessem se separado, era como se o momento de sua morte tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo longo, do qual não conseguia se libertar. Pois somente ali, em seus braços, podia ver um futuro de forma clara, certa. Somente ali se sentia livre e completa. Somente Daniel podia convencê-la de que o amor é a mais poderosa magia capaz de quebrar qualquer maldição.<p>

_**But now is a new time**_

_Mas agora é um novo tempo_

_**There is a new place**_

Há um novo lugar

_**Where dreams just can't come true**_

Onde sonhos simplesmente não se realizam

_**It started the day when I left you.**_

_Isso começou no dia em que eu te deixei._

Daquele beijo não queria permitir que escapasse. Nem que fosse por magia não o deixaria ir embora outra vez! Era tudo o que conseguia pensar estando em seus braços. Nada poderia ser maior que a felicidade que sentia naquele instante... Nada! Até...

-Regina?! Regina!

Uma voz feminina, a princípio parecia distante mas que se aproximava mais e mais. Regina abriu os olhos devagar, e pareceu bastante confusa.

-Daniel?...

Sussurrou baixinho procurando seu amado por todos os lados, percebendo que estava ali, perto do poço em Storybrooke, com sua veste social, calça e uma blusa de seda, os cabelos mais curtos, na altura dos ombros e diante de si a Xerife Emma Swan chamando-a e tendo consigo Henry. Ambos olhavam a prefeita com estranheza, ao que ela respondeu o olhar com decepção. Levantou a cabeça, respirou profundamente e limpou o rosto choroso tentando conter a tristeza em seu peito.

-Pois não, Emma?

-Vim trazer Henry, mas não a encontrei em casa nem na prefeitura...

Emma manteve o olhar desconfiado e Regina apenas segurou Henry pela mão, praticamente ignorando Emma que preferiu não dizer mais nada. Discretamente Regina interrompeu os passos por um breve instante e olhou para trás, como se deixasse algo ali com dificuldade e nunca mais pudesse retornar para buscar... Um suspiro. Um único suspiro foi o que finalizou para sempre aquele momento, aquele terno sentimento de alegria e amor que mantinha guardado no fundo do peito...

_...E não mais devo mexer no que está guardado... Não posso voltar atrás... Daniel... por você continuarei olhando para frente... Vou ter o meu final feliz por nós dois..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>End!<em>**

**_**_-x-x-x-x-_**_**

Bem bem... minha primeira fic oneshot da série Once Upon A Time, estrelando a diva Regina Miils, interpretada por Lana Parrilla, a diva mor! Confesso que estou apenas começando a assistir a série e me apaixonei. Li alguns spoilers e bla bla bla kkkk para os fãs de velha data peço desculpas se fugi um pouco mas eu não resisti em escrever isso quando vi o que Regina sofreu ao perder seu grande amor. E espero que este pequeno texto escrito de forma mais ou menos porém com todo sentimento de empatia e carinho pela série e por Regina, marque também um retorno meu as fics! A música Foolish Beat, que da nome á fic me ajudou muuuito ao imaginar tudo isso (e até mais) pois achei bem a cara da personagem.

(Foolish Beat - Debbie Gibson)


End file.
